


What's the worst that can happen?

by olgap_k



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, intento de acción, intento de comedia, menciones de Trowa/Quatre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Duo había preguntado, mientras le entregaban su misión, donde iría con Quatre y Heero: "¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the worst that can happen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



* * *

Una pregunta tan sencilla, que tenía un montón de posibles respuestas, sobre todo considerando que cualquier acción podía desencadenar un futuro distinto, y no había nada escrito en piedra que garantizara que las cosas iban a salir bien. Pero no importaba, estaba acostumbrado a esa incertidumbre, y pensaba rápido. Podía ser una cara bonita, pero eso no significaba que su materia gris estuviese de adorno, para nada.

Era un excelente soldado, uno de los mejores, si no que el mejor. Si le pedían escoger a él, claro que se daría el primer puesto, incluso por sobre Heero, porque Heero era un robot maniático suicida, y eso lo descalificaba automáticamente ante los ojos de Duo.

Él, sin embargo, no se lanzaba a la muerte. Él era la muerte.

Su trabajo era hacer caer a los demás, no ser él quien cayera, y si bien Heero contaba con mucha suerte, ignorando por completo su entrenamiento como soldado, tampoco era como que fuera un estúpido de tiempo completo, sólo ocasionalmente, como cuando se preocupaba por Relena y hacía cosas impulsivas.

Sí, como aquella vez que había apretado el botón de autodestrucción, y habían todos corrido con suerte ya que éste había fallado y sí había ocurrido una explosión, pero muy leve, y con ayuda de Quatre había podido rescatar a Heero, antes que ocurriera una peor tragedia.

Pero, regresando al asunto principal... Duo había preguntado, mientras le entregaban su misión, donde iría con Quatre y Heero: "¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?"

En el momento, no le había dado mucha importancia a nada, más que al hecho que tenían que rescatar a un embajador que había secuestrado por un grupo de terroristas, y al hecho que tendría una misión con Heero, y desde que habían empezado esa relación física, ansiaba los momentos a solas.

Si bien no iban a estar solos, Quatre era lo suficientemente amable como para perderse un rato después de cumplida la misión para darles la privacidad requerida.

Eso o quizás se iría a buscar a Trowa, le daba lo mismo.

Y la misión había sido bastante sencilla, demasiado sencilla, en extremo.

El trayecto había sido un poco más tedioso, porque habían tenido que atravesar una especie de pantano asqueroso, y eso les había tomado unas cuantas horas más de lo planeado, especialmente porque él había exigido tiempo fuera, porque no podía continuar así.

Se había mojado la tranza con agua del pantano y si bien era un soldado y sangrar, romperse huesos y recibir disparos no le importaba, su cabello era otra situación. Quatre había estado de acuerdo, porque él había caído en el pantano, y se sentía asqueroso.

Heero sólo había aceptado por la mirada de súplica de Quatre, porque claro que se preocupaba por Duo, pero su cabello le parecía la razón más superficial del universo, y vaya que éste era inmenso, y Duo estaba siendo así de ilógico. Pero podía comprender un poco más a Quatre, que estaba completamente sucio.

Aun así, había sido una parada breve, donde también aprovecharon para comer un poco porque estaban muriendo de hambre, incluso Heero, y después, debido a la hora, decidieron pasar la noche en una choza abandonada, turnándose para cuidar la puerta.

Duo obligó a Heero a que durmiera, y lo hizo, por un gran total de una hora y veinte minutos, lo había contado.

Y después, cuando se decidieron a continuar, todos bien descansados y alimentados, fue cuando todo se fue al demonio.

Terminaron de llegar al sitio donde estaba prisionero el embajador, era una especie de fortaleza enorme, llena de protecciones metálicas, muy a la antigua, pero eficaz. No se apreciaban cámaras de seguridad y mucho menos guardias esperando o protegiendo el lugar.

Estaba todo tan vacío que por un momento creyeron que se habían equivocado, Heero incluido, pero al revisar las coordenadas, confirmaron que estaban en el sitio en el que debían desarrollar su misión.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Quatre, siempre mirando a Heero.

Duo lo encontró un poco ofensivo, que creyeran que el líder de la misión era el otro piloto, pero no dijo nada al respecto, lo que hizo fue igual centrar su atención en Heero, para saber qué les diría.

—Tenemos que ingresar, y ya estando adentro, nos separaremos para hacer esto lo más rápido posible. Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Sonaba todo idóneo, perfecto, que no pudo más que asentir.

Y así lo hicieron, lograron ingresar a la fortaleza sin dificultad alguna, y estando adentro se dividieron, Quatre bajó una escalera a una especie de sótano; Heero atravesó una enorme puerta que estaba frente a ellos, y él tuvo que tomar un pasillo que parecía sin fin, y que daba al exterior, y llevaba a una pequeña habitación.

Fue cuando llegó a aquella habitación que supo qué era lo peor que podría sucederles.

En el centro de la habitación, protegida por un grueso cristal blindado, había una consola en la que se podía apreciar un par de pantallas, en la primera se veía el complejo en el que ellos estaban, todas las habitaciones mostrándose, y en la segunda pantalla sólo había una cuenta regresiva.

No le prestó mucha atención al principio, hasta que vio a Quatre llegar al final del sótano, donde el embajador esperaba, aún con vida, pero luciendo resignado.

Vio que el rubio lo liberaba e intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con él, se conocían debido al tipo de relaciones externas a ser un soldado que Quatre tenía.

—¿Qué demonios? —fue lo que susurró cuando vio como el embajador se volvía a sentar en la silla de la que acababan de levantarlo.

Y luego vio como Quatre parecía desesperado y buscando a su alrededor, y fue cuando lo vio detenerse y caminar hacia la esquina de la habitación que entendió todo.

Había explosivos por todo el lugar, y justo en el momento en que Quatre los tocó con la punta de los dedos, vio por las pantallas como el complejo empezaba a cerrarse, como si estuviera dejándolos en cuarentena.

En realidad estaba encerrándolos para matarlos.

Se giró justo en el momento en que Heero llegó con él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Cero Uno? —preguntó, tomándose más en serio la misión, poniéndose en su papel de soldado.

En ese momento era Cero Dos, y no importaba lo mucho que sintiera por Heero, era hora de ser soldados compañeros en una misión casi imposible y no una pareja a punto de morir.

—Primero hay que ir por Cero Cuatro, logré encontrar una salida en un mapa que dejaron abandonado, pero está del otro lado, y sólo tenemos ocho minutos —dijo, leyendo los números de la pantalla.

* * *

Llegar a Quatre fue sencillo, éste ya había empezado a subir las escaleras para reunirse con los otros dos, tras él iba el político a quien habían rescatado. Oscar Smith era su nombre, y parecía resignado.

—No tendremos oportunidad de salir de aquí...

—Hay una salida del otro lado de este sitio, lo vimos en el cuarto de vigilancia, la puerta quedó abierta —interrumpió Duo y le lanzó una mirada dura al recién rescatado embajador, quien suspiró, como si en lugar de darle esperanzas, se las estuvieran quitando.

—La otra salida está muy lejos, no llegaremos a tiempo.

Quatre lucía preocupado, pero decidido a hacer su mayor esfuerzo para salir de ahí, tenía asuntos pendientes en el exterior, y no iba a morir encerrado en una fortaleza, cuando había estado en situaciones más peligrosas y había salido con vida.

—El motivo por el cual dejaron esa puerta abierta es porque está muy lejos —hizo una pausa, les miró con lástima—. No es posible que lleguemos antes de la explosión.

—Mucho gusto, soy Duo Maxwell, Dios de la muerte, y he decidido que no moriremos aquí, así que guarda silencio y síguenos. Saldremos de aquí en cinco minutos, que es el tiempo necesario para no morir calcinados, así que... —hizo un gesto con la mano sobre la boca, pidiendo silencio.

Quatre pareció aliviado, y se decidió a lidiar con Oscar, después de todo confiaba en la dirección que tomarían Heero y Duo, él sólo iría tras él.

Estaba capacitado para ser el líder de una misión, pero con alguien tan pesimita como Oscar, mejor lidiaba él, porque Duo no tenía paciencia, y Heero carecía de tacto.

Así que iniciaron el trayecto, iban casi corriendo porque el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Eran excelentes soldados, los tres, pero Oscar sí los atrasaba un poco, porque si bien Quatre lo había convencido que sí tenían una oportunidad, no tenía la misma condición física que ellos y debido a esto corría más despacio.

—Sigan avanzando —les aseguró Quatre—. Oscar y yo les alcanzaremos, lo prometo.

Y la promesa fue para Duo, quien iba a empezar a discutir con él.

—Más te vale que así sea —ordenó Duo, su voz sonaba ronca, cansada—, porque Trowa está esperándote.

Sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, pero valía la pena. Así como Heero siempre cumplía sus misiones, Quatre siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

Y bueno, quizás lo peor ya había ocurrido, y había sido el susto, o tal vez alguno de ellos cuatro tenía mucha suerte, porque en ese momento Heero vio un vehículo y logró subirse. Encenderlo fue sencillo para Duo, y cuando les alcanzó Quatre con Oscar, ya estaba el motor encendido y listo para partir.

Cuando atravesaron la salida y llegaron al exterior, la explosión del edificio sólo les llegó como un ruido intenso y una leve sacudida que meció un poco el carro mientras avanzaban.

Lograron salir de ahí, y cruzaron de nuevo el pantano.

Cuando quien cayó esta vez fue Duo, de cuerpo completo en el agua pantanosa, miró a Heero con lasciva.

—¿Buscamos un baño?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho escribir de GW.


End file.
